lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:StevieBoy1256/Lab rats 2 - Leos Jam ll
Leo: Guys! Look! Someone said they wanted to go to the school dance with me! Daniel: Thats Nice Leo! Adam: Yeah, for like 3 years, Leo: WHAT?!? Adam: yeah leo, It took you a full 3 years for you to find a person to go with you to the school dance Chase: Beleive it or not Leo. Adam is right for the first time in his life. Tony: Well, Leo you should be grateful someone said they wanted to go to the school dance. Daniel: Yeah Leo. Tony: Hmmmmm. Something is not right here. Chase: What is it tony? Tony: Why would someone ask Leo out. I mean hes bionic but no one likes him Chase: Maybe its just Luck. Who knows -Tony would see briana shapeshifted- Kate: Hi! Tony: Who are you? i never seen you in the school before. Chase: Yeah. we haven't Daniel: I never been to this school to be honest Adam: Yeah! Kate: Im a new student. You wanna be my friends? Tony: well...Uh yeah i guess. Kate: Good, See you guys later. Tony: Hmmmm....(gets supicious) Douglas (Watch): You guys! i just did the math theres a Android in this school! Tony: Maybe its that girl. Chase: I like you and all tony. but sometimes i think your crazy Adam: Yeah! bacon brain! -tony would push adam- Adam: Hey no reason to do that! -Tony would activate his Bionic scan by accident- System: Log on 38493x8493 -Scanning Kate: Android, Real name: Briana- Tony: Woah.. Tony: I scanned! shes briana! Chase: Yeah right! i don't even need to scan! Show me your scanning -Tony would try to scan but he wouldn't- Chase: Why are you lying? -2 weeks later at the School party- -Leo would arrive at the Junior Mission creek high school dance- Leo: Hia! Meet Lindy! Tony: Is it just me or she dosen't look ANYTHING like a 16 year old. Chase: Maybe I don't know -Lindy would stare Directly at tony- -Leo would walk away- -a hour later- Leo: This dance is awesome! Lindy: I like dancing with you leo! Leo: Thanks! -Kate would transform into briana- Briana: Sorry to break in. But im crashing this Dance! -Briana would fire her White laser vision everywhere- Briana: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!hahaah! Tony: TOLD YA! Adam: Woah woah woah Mr.Tony we still don't beleive you yet Daniel: Yeah. Chase: are you guys ready to fight? Tony: Wheres Leo? Leo: RIGHT HERE!!! -Chase would summon his Laser Bo- -Leo would charge up his laser sphere- -Daniel would touch leo and fire up his laser sphere- -Adam would charge up his blast wave- -Tony would Charge up his Fire ball- Chase: Briana. You may be a android but your no match for the 5 of us! -Braina would use martial arts to take chase down- -She'd super speed behind adam kicks him on the back- -She'd shove leo on the ground- Daniel: And why? Androids are much much faster than bionic humans! Tony: We can create a super powerful EMP We can fuse our fire ball and laser spheres Daniel: Good idea! Chase: go ahead..... -tony and daniel would fuse there fire balls and laser spheres- Briana: Emps won't work against me -Adam would Shove briana onto the ground- Tony: NOW! -Daniel and tony would release there Pyro Super Sphere at Briana- -She would be damaged a Lot- Briana: Hahahha..... -Tony would use super strength to punch her but miss- -Briana would geo-leap to L.Q Headquarters- Leo: Lindy? Chase: Shes gone. Adam: Oh well, atleast you danced with a girl. Leo: Yeah guys. but you know whats more important than her? Adam: What? Leo: you guys dig in! -they'd hive eachother- To be continued Category:Blog posts